


Berena one shots(random)

by BnSfics



Category: Holby City
Genre: AU, F/F, One Shot Collection, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BnSfics/pseuds/BnSfics
Summary: Random one shots of Berena because you can never have too many!Warnings will be at the beginning of each one.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 13
Kudos: 59





	1. Couch

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to try writing something besides births. Let's see how they turn out and if anyone likes them.
> 
> This one contains a lactation kink. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Bernie & Serena Wolfe’s life as new mummies was so special. Their daughter Megan was now 2 weeks old and was the best baby in the world. She ate well and slept for nearly 6 hours at night before waking up hungry. Her mummies were so in love.

Serena was doing a great job with breastfeeding, which made her happy. It seemed like Megan was getting enough to eat because she would go 3 or 4 hours without eating sometimes. It worried Serena, but Bernie told her that as long as she was getting milk and having dirty nappies, there was nothing to worry about.

One afternoon, Serena had just finished feeding Megan when Bernie walked into the living room after going to the shops. She could tell there was something wrong with Serena by the look on her face.

“Are you ok?” Bernie asked Serena.

“My breasts still feel full and she just nursed.” She groaned as she gently pressed her hands to her chest.

“Do you want to use the pump?” Bernie asked while staring at Serena’s engorged breasts with her mouth slightly opened. She couldn’t take her eyes off of them.

She always loved Serena’s breasts, it was one of her favorite things about her. Before Megan was born, Bernie spent many nights kissing and holding them. She loved how they felt in her hands and was amazed that they were going to feed their daughter.

“Well, from the way you’re looking at me, I’d say you’d rather I didn’t use it.” Serena laughed.

“What? Oh, sorry.” Bernie blushed and licked her lips as she darted her eyes to the floor.

“Bernie, it’s ok. I’m only joking.” Serena smiled.

“Oh.” Bernie laughed nervously.

“Unless you wanted to? I know you haven’t been able to really touch them since before Megan was born.” Serena said as she scooched over a bit on the couch so Bernie could join her.

“Are you sure?” Bernie asked. Trying not to run over to Serena like she wanted to.

“Mhmm. They’re full and I need relief.” Serena nodded as she took her shirt off.

Bernie decided that the best position would be for her to kneel in front of Serena. When she was settled between her legs, she leaned in and kissed Serena’s lips. Her heart was going 100mph, but she didn’t want to rush things.

Once she was done with Serena’s lips, she moved down to her neck as she undid the clasps on the nursing bra. When she exposed Serena’s full breasts, she palmed them gently, as she knew they were sore.

“Oh, Bernie.” Serena sighed.

“Ok?” Bernie asked as she stilled her hands and looked up at Serena.

“Yeah. Please.” Serena gasped.

“I’ve got you.” Bernie said as she kissed Serena’s cheek and resumed her ministrations.

When she knew Serena couldn’t take any more teasing, she uncovered one breast and pressed kisses around the areola and nipple before wrapping her lips around the bud and sucking.

“God.” Serena moaned as her head flew back. Bernie’s lips around her nipple felt so different compared to Megan’s. Serena cradled Bernie’s head much like she did their baby as Bernie continued to suckle.

Bernie groaned when the milk hit her tongue. She had never tasted Serena’s milk before, because even the colostrum didn’t come in until after their baby was born.

“Your milk tastes so good, Serena.” Bernie moaned as she released the nipple.

She knew she sucked hard enough because it looked just like it did after Megan was done. It was shriveled and looked like it had been smashed. Bernie always felt bad whenever she saw Serena’s nipples after a feeding because it looked so painful to breastfeed, but she knew the benefits were worth it.

“Can you touch me, Bernie?” Serena asked when Bernie moved to her other breast.

“Touch you?” Bernie asked in confusion. She thought she was touching Serena. Her hand had been massaging the other breast the whole time.

“Touch me down there. Please.” Serena gasped as she spread her legs even more.

“A-Are you sure?” Bernie asked hesitantly. 

She missed having sex with Serena, but she knew Serena was sore and not in the mood. She was prepared to wait at least a month before they could resume sexual activities.

“Yes. I need you.” Serena said. Her hips started to thrust up in anticipation.

“Tell me if I need to stop, ok?” Bernie asked.

Serena nodded. She was right on the edge and Bernie hadn’t even touched her yet.

Serena lifted herself off of the couch so Bernie could pull down her sweatpants and knickers. Once they were discarded, Bernie pressed her fingers to Serena’s clit as she wrapped her lips around the other nipple and sucked hard.

“SHIT!” Serena screamed, nearly waking their daughter who was 20 feet away.

“Did I hurt you?” Bernie pulled away and looked into Serena’s eyes, worried that she was in pain.

“No. Keep going.” Serena gasped as she rolled her hips to get some friction. Her hands found her way back to Bernie’s head and her fingers tangled around the blonde locks to keep her in place. Plus, she knew it turned Bernie on.

Bernie moved her fingers gently, knowing the entire area still hurt.

“Does this feel good, Serena?” Bernie asked when she had emptied the other breast.

“Yes. God. I’m so close.” Serena moaned.

“Do you want me to go inside?” Bernie asked. She knew she probably shouldn’t, but she wanted Serena to feel good.

“No. Just rub faster and harder.” Serena gasped out.

Bernie increased the speed and sucked a nipple between her lips at the same moment her thumb and forefinger pinched the other one.

“OH FUUUCK!” Serena sobbed as all three sensations pushed her over the edge. She didn’t think she had ever orgasmed that hard in her life.

Bernie slowly worked Serena through the aftershocks before it was too much and Serena pushed her hand away.

“Judging by how hard you just came, I’d say that was a success.” Bernie chuckled.

“It was, but don’t be so smug about it.” Serena replied and smacked Bernie’s arm.

Serena pulled her sweatpants back up and they both laid on the couch and shared chaste kisses as Bernie continued to play with Serena’s breasts. They eventually fell asleep for a couple of hours until they heard an ear-piercing scream coming from the Moses basket. Thankful that her breasts had filled up rather quickly, Serena went and picked Megan up and latched her on before sitting in a chair across from Bernie. She started to giggle when she realized she still had both breasts out of the cups and no shirt on.

Bernie woke up not long after Megan and smiled when she saw her wife feeding their baby.

Neither woman felt aroused watching their baby eat after what they did earlier. All they felt was love.


	2. Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie reminds Serena that she's still beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised I've been writing and posting so much. Maybe knowing that nanowrimo is going on is motivating me to write. Kudos to those participating! I don't think I could write 50,000 words in a month and I do not wanna try!
> 
> Another warning for lactation kink in this one.

Bernie & Serena’s son was born 2 months ago. They were slowly adjusting to being first-time mothers. Luckily, Bernie was given time off so she could take care of her beautiful family.

Serena was forever grateful for her help. The daytime was pretty easy, but the nighttime was rough. Little Nicholas loved sleeping in his Moses basket during the day, but screamed his head off at night if he wasn’t in someone’s arms.

Serena was lucky that Nicholas had no issues with breastfeeding. She was a bit nervous because she was worried about her nipples. One was misshapen and she wasn’t sure if milk would be able to come out. The lactation consultant assured her that everything was fine and was even able to express some milk from it at the hospital.

One evening after they finally had gotten Nicholas to sleep, Bernie was reading a book in bed while Serena stood in just her pants at the full length mirror in the corner. She released a sigh as she ran her hands down her body.

“Something the matter, love?” Bernie asked as she peeked her eyes over the top of the book in her hands.

“My body is still fat and ugly.” She said with a frown on her face.

“No, it isn’t.” Bernie said as she rolled her eyes.

“Yes it is. My stomach still looks like there’s a baby inside and my boobs look like balloons.” Serena said, looking at Bernie in the mirror.

“You’re still beautiful, Serena.” Bernie said as she got up off the bed and stood behind Serena.

“If you say so.” Serena sighed.

“Your stomach is still swollen because it grew and housed our son for 9 months.” Bernie said as she caressed the stomach laced in stretch marks. 

“Mmm.” Serena hummed, her skin a little sensitive.

“And these are engorged because they’re feeding our baby and keeping him alive.” She said softly in Serena’s ear as she cupped her breasts, thumbs rubbing over the nipples gently and feeling them leak.

“Bernie, I need you.” Serena moaned, tilting her head back onto Bernie’s shoulder.

“Yeah?” Bernie asked as she squeezed Serena’s breasts some more.

“Please.” Serena whimpered.

“Ok. Should we move to the bed?” Bernie asked and nibbled on Serena’s ear lobe, earning a moan and a nod.

With Serena still in her arms, Bernie ushered them over to the queen-sized bed before releasing her grip and letting Serena climb onto the bed, but not before grabbing onto Serena’s waist and yanking her pants off her legs in the process.

Once they were laying face-to-face in the middle of the bed, Bernie put her hands back on Serena’s breasts and alternated between squeezing and rubbing over the nipple, causing milk to cover her palms.

“Oh yes, Bernie. That feels so good.” Serena moaned and tipped her head back.

“Can I suck them, Serena?” Bernie asked as she looked into her eyes. She knew it was kinky, but she wanted to taste her milk.

“Please.” Serena nodded as she looked back at Bernie, both of their eyes full of lust.

Bernie scooched her naked body down and latched onto one of Serena’s nipples, the milk exploding onto her tongue, making her moan in delight.

“Mmm Serena, your milk tastes amazing.” Bernie moaned around the bud in her mouth.

“Fuck, Bernie. Touch me. Please.” Serena gasped as she tried to guide Bernie’s hand down between her legs.

“Patience, love.” Bernie smiled against Serena’s breast as she brought her hand back up and caressed Serena’s belly. “Serena, you’re so beautiful, you know that?” She asked as pulled off of the breast and looked up into nearly black eyes and moving her hand up to the breast to keep it warm as she switched to the other breast.

“Bernie!” Serena shouted. Her other breast had always been the more sensitive one. Bernie knew that and decided to suck it hard before flicking the tip of her tongue over the nipple. “PLEASE.” Serena panted.

“Almost there, Serena.” Bernie said as she sucked right as her hand finally found Serena’s clit.

“FUUUCK. BERNIE!” Serena yelled as she orgasmed instantly. Bernie was surprised at how quickly Serena came. A part of her felt bad that she teased her, but she was happy to see that Serena enjoyed Bernie’s lips on her.

“Did that feel ok, Serena?” Bernie asked, wanting to make sure nothing hurt her, even though she orgasmed hard.

“Yeah, that felt amazing. Fucking hell.” Serena panted as she tried to get her breathing back to normal.

“Good.” Bernie smiled.

“Your turn.” Serena said as she reached down to touch Bernie.

“Fuuuck. You don’t have to. This was about you.” Bernie moaned.

“Yes I do, you made me feel amazing and I want you to feel amazing, too.” Serena said as her fingers continued to rub circles over Bernie. “Plus, I know that if you don’t let me do this, you’ll go into the bathroom and do it yourself and you deserve to feel my fingers, not yours.” Serena continued.

Bernie always put Serena first in everything she did. When Serena was pregnant and super horny, she would satisfy Serena’s needs and as soon as she was asleep, she would go into the bathroom and take a shower and finish herself off. It’s not that she didn’t want Serena to make her cum, because she did. She knew the pregnancy was making Serena exhausted and she needed her sleep. She knew that eventually she would get to feel Serena on her again. Now that Serena wasn’t pregnant anymore, she had a hard time letting Serena touch her again. Serena was still tired, but because of the baby.

“Ok.” Bernie huffed as she relaxed and let Serena take care of her.

“Is this ok or do you want something else?” Serena asked, looking deeply into Bernie’s eyes.

“C-Can I suck on your breasts while you touch me?” Bernie asked as she blushed and tried to hide her face in Serena’s neck.

“Of course, my love.” Serena smiled. “And there’s no need to be embarrassed or ashamed about wanting my breasts. It’s a normal and healthy thing. Ok?” She reassured.

“Ok.” Bernie replied as she reached for Serena’s breasts with her hands to feel them. “Are they still full of milk?” She asked as she squeezed them a bit.

“Maybe a little?” Serena said as she pressed her hand to both of them to feel for herself. “Try the right one.” She said as she pointed.

Bernie scooched down and tried to get her lips around the nipple, but was having trouble since the breast was pressed against the mattress. Serena could tell Bernie was having trouble.

“Here, let’s change spots.” Serena said as she sat up and climbed over Bernie, but not before straddling her and rubbing her clit on Bernie’s pubic bone, causing her folds to hit Bernie’s clit at every grind forward. It shocked Bernie because they had never tried it before.

“OH FUCK!” Bernie shouted and threw her head back as she grabbed onto Serena’s hips for purchase.

“Do you want me to keep doing this?” Serena panted out as she grinded on top of Bernie, the hair between their legs getting damp.

“N-No. I want your milk.” Bernie gasped out. She really couldn’t decided. If she was honest, she wanted both at the same time but that was impossible. She enjoyed watching Serena on top of her though, because she got to watch her swollen breasts bounce around.

Serena danced around for 2 more seconds before climbing off of Bernie and laying on the other side of her. Bernie turned over and and palmed Serena’s right breast to get the nipple warm before she wrapped her beautiful lips around the bud. She smiled because it was the sensitive one again.

“Oh Bernie, your lips feel amazing.” Serena moaned. With Bernie’s left leg on top of Serena’s right leg, to give Serena better access, she reached her hand down to find Bernie’s now swollen clit. Instead of rubbing it, like she was doing before, she decided to try something different by pinching the nub between her fingers, much like she did to Bernie’s nipples, and rolled it.

“Ohhhh, Jesus.” Bernie gasped as she pulled off of Serena’s breast. She had never had that done to her clit before.

“You like that, babe?” Serena asked as she looked down into Bernie’s eyes.

“Mmmhmmm. Please keep doing that, I think I might cum soon.” Bernie panted.

Both of them continued their actions and were soon getting closer to the edge.

As Bernie continued to suck Serena’s breast empty, she reached her hand down between Serena’s legs, which was a bit tricky since Serena’s arm was in the way, and found her clit and mimicked what Serena was doing to her.

“Oh shit, Bernie, that feels so good.” Serena gasped and tilted her head back.

“Doesn’t it? Are you close, love?” Bernie asked as she kept her fingers moving.

“D-Don’t worry about me. Are you?” Serena gasped. She was really close and she hoped Bernie was too because she didn’t want to cum before her.

“Yeah, babe. I’m right there. I’ll cum when you do.” Bernie replied. “You’re so beautiful, Serena. I love every part of your body.” She said, then she wrapped her teeth around Serena’s puffy nipple and gently bit it, causing Serena to pinch Bernie’s clit so hard that she orgasmed, which made her accidentally bite the nipple harder, sending Serena right over the edge with her.

“OH GOD!!!!!” They both shouted in unison when their orgasms hit them hard.

Bernie pressed her fingers to Serena’s clit and rubbed it slowly until Serena stopped twitching. Serena noticing and doing the same to Bernie’s.

“Oh my god, Serena.” Bernie laughed when they both regained their breathing back.

“Good, huh? What did you think of my new trick?” Serena asked as she tucked a piece of hair behind Bernie’s ear.

“Holy fucking amazing.” Bernie laughed. “I’m sorry if I bit your nipple too hard.” She said as she looked down at the bud. It was red and covered in saliva and milk.

“It’s ok. It felt good. Nicholas has bitten them harder than that.” Serena laughed.

As if on cue, their baby boy started crying. Serena was about to get up when Bernie stopped her.

“I’ll get him.” Bernie smiled and stood up and walked over to the Moses basket in the corner of the room.

This was about the time he woke up to eat, but their love-making made him cry a little louder. As Bernie carried the baby back over to the bed, she realized what they had just done and was worried that Serena wouldn’t be able to feed their baby because Bernie sucked her breasts dry. Bernie handed Serena the baby anyway and sat next to them.

“There’s our hungry boy.” Serena cooed at the baby as she brought him up to her breast.

“Will he be able to eat?” Bernie asked nervously. She felt terrible that she might’ve just stolen from her son. That her own fetish has prevented her son from eating.

“He should be.” Serena said, then realized what Bernie meant. “Oh. I think my body will produce more quickly since it thinks he’s been eating for 2 hours?” Serena hoped. Maybe what they did wasn’t the best idea.

Nicholas struggled for a bit, causing his mummies to hold their breath. They had no formula and Serena hadn’t started pumping yet since she was still on maternity leave. They both prayed the baby wouldn’t have to wait at least another half an hour to eat as he was already hungry enough.

Soon the baby stopped grunting and sounds of gulping could be heard.

“Thank God.” Bernie sighed.

“Alright, your lips aren’t allowed near my breasts until I’ve started pumping.” Serena laughed.

“You know, more stimulation could lead to a higher milk supply.” Bernie said. Serena giving her a disapproving look. “Ok, fine.” Bernie frowned, then nodded.

They almost had to spend an hour listening to their son scream his head off, they weren’t going to make that mistake again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this one! I don't know why I like writing these weird fics, but if you guys are enjoying them then I'll write more.


	3. Bernie's problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie develops a problem as a new mother and Serena helps her with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another one! I'm not sure why I enjoy writing these kinky fics, it kind of worries me to be honest......
> 
> This one contains a lactation kink. I didn't do much research when writing this one, so I'm sorry if some information is inaccurate!

Bernie & Serena Wolfe were new mummies to their daughter Olivia and they couldn’t be happier. Everything was going great. Little Olivia was eating great and sleeping 4 hours between feedings at night. Bernie was still on maternity leave and Serena was able to get ‘paternity’ leave off as well, but she decided to extend it so she & Bernie went back to work on the same day.

One evening after dinner, Serena was doing the dishes while Bernie sat at the kitchen table paying bills and pumping. She still had a month and a half off, but she wanted to get a head start on pumping, just in case she had trouble and needed to up her milk supply.

“Ouch.” Bernie groaned after she turned the breast pump on.

“What’s wrong?” Serena asked as she turned to look at her wife.

“My right breast hurts and nothing is coming out.” Bernie replied as she stopped the machine and pulled the flange off of her breast to inspect it.

“Is it latched on wrong?” Serena asked and walked over to Bernie.

“I don’t think so. It looked ok. It just hurts.” Bernie groaned. She really hated breastfeeding, but she knew it was the best thing for the baby.

“Did it hurt when Olivia nursed earlier?” Serena asked as she looked at the pump parts.

“Kind of, but I thought it was because my breast was really full since it had been several hours since she nursed on that side.” Bernie said as she rubbed over the nipple soothingly.

“You might have a clogged milk duct.” Serena said as she watched Bernie’s hand, noticing that no milk was coming out like it usually did when the nipple was stimulated like that.

“Ugh. I’ve heard those suck.” Bernie groaned again. “What do we do about it?” She asked.

“Pumping and breastfeeding helps. And you can put heat on your breast between feeds or take a hot shower.” Serena said.

“I just want relief now. I don’t want to nurse on this side until it’s unclogged.” Bernie said.

“Well, there’s a quicker solution.” Serena said.

“Which is?” Bernie asked.

“I stick a needle into your nipple to unclog the duct.” Serena said.

“Oh god, that sounds painful.” Bernie gasped. “Do we even have a sterile needle?” She said. She really was in pain and probably wouldn’t be able to feed the baby as well using only one breast.

“Mhmm. Let me finish the dishes really quick while you put Olivia to bed, yeah?” Serena said. Bernie nodded and picked up Olivia that was sleeping next to her and headed out of the kitchen 

Bernie got Olivia dressed and swaddled her before sitting in the nursery rocking chair to feed her before bed. She didn’t dare try to feed her on the right side, even though feeding and pumping was the best solution for a clogged milk duct. It just hurt too much for her.

Bernie finished nursing the baby and put her in her cot before walking across the hall to hers & Serena’s bedroom. Olivia didn’t normally sleep in her cot at night, only during nap time, but Bernie knew they’d be making noise and didn’t want to wake her up. She made sure to grab the baby monitor on her way upstairs and checked that it was facing the baby before she left the nursery.

“Did she go down ok?” Serena asked when Bernie shut their bedroom door.

“Yeah. I nursed her on the left side, I think she got enough to last her a couple of hours.” Bernie replied. She normally nursed the baby on both sides, just to make sure she got enough.

“Good. I’ve got the needle here if you want to get changed and ready for bed.” Serena smiled at her wife.

“Ok, I’ll be right back.” Bernie said as she went into the ensuite.

“Take your top off and sit against the headboard, please.” Serena said when Berena came back out about 5 minutes later.

Bernie did as instructed and Serena sat next to her on her right side. Serena touched Bernie’s breast softly before gently taking the nipple between her fingers so she could look at it up close.

“Ow.” Bernie said when Serena rubbed her finger over the nipple.

“I’m sorry. Yep it looks like you’ve got a clogged duct. I’m just going to stick the needle in slowly. It’s going to hurt though, ok?” Serena asked as she reached for the needle on the table beside her. Bernie nodded and grabbed onto the comforter.

“Owww. Shit, Serena.” Bernie grimaced. It felt like a knife was slicing right into her nipple, which wasn’t far off considering it was a needle.

“Shhh, I know. I’m almost done.” Serena cooed. Serena pulled the needle out and set it back on the table, for fear of losing it. “I’m going to squeeze the nipple and see if milk comes out, ok?” Serena asked.

“Yeah. Just be gentle, please.” Bernie gasped.

“Always.” Serena smiled before she carefully pinched the nipple between her thumb and index finger.

“Anything coming out?” Bernie said, her eyes were squeezed shut. It didn’t hurt as badly as the needle, but there was still pain.

“No. Do you want me to try again?” Serena asked.

“No, I want to try something else.” Bernie groaned. She just wanted the pain to go away. “Can you try sucking on it?” She asked while hiding her face a bit. She knew it was a bit kinky, but she didn’t want to try the pump and she didn’t want to wake Olivia up, fearing she wouldn’t be able to put her back to sleep.

“Me?” Serena asked. “Are you sure you don’t want to try the pump? Or wait until Olivia wakes up? You could wake her up early if you want?” She asked.

“No, I don’t want to wake Olivia up and I feel like the pump isn’t strong enough. I thought maybe the harder the suction, the quicker the result? If you wouldn’t mind?” Bernie said, a blush forming on her cheeks.

Why was she embarrassed? It’s not like Serena hasn’t sucked on her breasts before. Maybe it felt different because she wasn’t lactating before.

“Of course, love. I’ll do anything to help you feel better.” Serena smiled.

Serena had Bernie lay down on her back as she laid beside her and kissed her lips softly. She could tell Bernie was nervous, this was a new thing for them. Serena had stumbled upon kinks while learning about lesbianism years ago. She knew lactation kinks were a thing, but she never thought she would get the chance to explore it. She was a bit excited to try Bernie’s milk if she was honest.

With Bernie’s nipple being extremely sore, Serena avoided touching it for fear of hurting her wife. Instead, she cupped the breast and gave it a gentle squeeze to help Bernie calm down and maybe unclog the duct, before leaning down and wrapping her lips around the nipple.

Serena had always loved Bernie’s breasts. She told Bernie that size didn’t matter to her when Bernie complained that hers were much smaller than Serena’s. Serena would always tell her that she had small hands and they fit perfectly in her palms. Once Bernie got pregnant, they started to grow and Serena enjoyed kissing the flesh that seeped out from around her hands. She never liked her own breasts before she met Bernie, but that could’ve been because she thought she was straight, but now Bernie would tell her how magnificent they were and it made Serena feel better about them.

“Oh, Serena.” Bernie sighed with a slight grimace on her face when Serena started suckling. Slow and gentle at first, but increased the suction. Bernie felt pain, but there was also pleasure with feeling her wife’s lips around her.

“Am I being too hard?” Serena asked when she released the bud and looked up at her wife’s face.

“No, it feels good.” Bernie replied as she touched the back of Serena’s head to guide her back to her breast. It wasn’t long before Serena felt something warm on her tongue, making her gasp in excitement.

“I think it worked, darling.” Serena smiled. “Mmm, Bernie your milk is so sweet.” She said after she had gotten a few gulps of it. 

“Keep going, please. It feels really good.” Bernie gasped.

“It doesn’t hurt?” Serena asked, looking at Bernie’s face. When she shook her head, Serena leaned back down. As her lips were wrapped around the nipple, her hand went over to the other breast and started playing with it. She loved making Bernie feel good.

“Oh, god.” Bernie moaned and threw her head back. Soon she began to feel throbbing between her legs and she couldn’t help but move her hand down to find her clit, she needed relief.

She had a tough time because she had to use her left hand, as her right was pinned underneath Serena. She struggled to get a good rhythm and Serena could sense it in Bernie’s breathing.

“Oh, darling. Here, let me take care of you.” Serena cooed as she reached down with her right hand and removed Bernie’s and touched her clit, rubbing in circles.

“Fuck! Faster, Serena.” Bernie panted as her hips started thrusting off of the bed.

“Cum for me, love.” Serena moaned before sucking hard on Bernie’s nipple and speeding up her fingers between her legs.

“OHHHH FUCK!” Bernie shouted when her orgasm hit, causing her to explode all over Serena’s fingers.

The feeling of Bernie’s release on her fingers and the taste of Bernie’s milk in her mouth, suddenly pushed Serena over the edge as well, making her gasp her orgasm into Bernie’s breast.

“Oh god, that was amazing, Bernie.” Serena laughed when she could think clearly.

“It was. I don’t think I’ve ever squirted that hard. Sorry.” Bernie laughed, feeling embarrassed again.

“Don’t be sorry. I’m glad I could make you cum that hard.” Serena smiled and kissed Bernie’s lips.

“Thank you. Now, it’s your turn.” Bernie smiled as her hand moved down to the hem of Serena’s pajama pants, unaware that Serena had already orgasmed.

“Actually, I uh came when you did.” Serena replied and tucked her head into Bernie’s neck.

“Oh my god, really?” Bernie gasped as she reached underneath the hem to find out for herself.

“Yeah, feeling your cum on my fingers and your milk in my mouth really did it for me-oh god.” Serena said ending on a moan when Bernie’s fingers gathered the wetness and rubbed her clit softly.

“Too much?” Bernie asked, pressing a kiss to Serena’s head.

“No, keep going. I’m almost there.” Serena gasped out.

Bernie kept her fingers on Serena’s clit and soon moaned when Serena’s did the same on hers and soon they were gasping out each other’s names into the bright lit room as a second and softer orgasm hit them.

Content to stay where they were, they shared chaste kisses as fingers roamed each other’s bodies. The peaceful after-sex moment was quickly ruined when the baby suddenly woke up and started screaming. Both of the women chuckled at how loud their daughter was for how little and cute she was. Serena chose to get up and get her since she was more dressed than Bernie, and brought the baby back into their bedroom.

Since the milk was flowing again in her right breast and she still had some left, Bernie thought she should try nursing the baby on the side.

“Are you hungry, baby girl?” Bernie asked when Serena handed her Olivia. When the baby started rooting around, Bernie brought her mouth up to her right breast, expecting to feel pain again.

When the baby latched on, Bernie released a sigh when the pain wasn’t as excruciating as before.

“How does it feel?” Serena asked as she got back into bed and under the covers, watching her gorgeous wife feed their beautiful daughter.

“It doesn’t hurt nearly as bad. Thank you so much.” Bernie said as she bent down and pressed a kiss to Serena’s lips.

“Of course, love.” Serena smiled.

After their different form of love-making, Bernie was a bit nervous that she would feel aroused when she nursed Olivia, but knowing that her breasts were feeding her daughter and making her grow, she felt nothing but love as she looked down at the tiny human in her arms.


	4. Preparing for a baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie & Serena prepare for the arrival of their first baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one for you guys! Again, I didn't do much research on this, so I'm sorry if it's wrong.
> 
> Once again, lactation kink warning. Maybe one of these days I'll start writing about something else.

Bernie & Serena couldn’t have children the natural way due to both of them having Polycystic Ovarian Syndrome. Yes, they could try, but they didn’t want to spend time and money on shots and appointments. They knew that there were other ways to have children without carrying them. They talked through their options and decided on adoption. Surrogacy would’ve involved choosing both a sperm and egg donor and that seemed too difficult for them.

Once they decided on adoption, they quickly began the long process. Piles of paperwork and several appointments and home visits later, they were finally placed with a baby. A little boy whose mother couldn’t afford another child. She took very good care of the 4 children she had, but she was single and she wanted what was best for the baby boy.

The baby was due in 3 months and Bernie & Serena were so excited. The day they found out they were having a boy, they went out and bought so much stuff for him. That night, they began discussing names and made a long list that they would eventually have to narrow down.

They looked into different ways to feed the baby. They ruled out formula right away because they knew that breastfeeding was the best option. The hard part was deciding how they were going to get it. They could have it donated to them, but they felt like they were stealing from babies that truly needed it. Wet nurses weren’t really a thing anymore and it would just feel too awkward to have a woman give you her breast milk. The only other option was feeding their son themselves.

The next decision was which woman was gonna do the feeding. It was a tough decision because both women wanted to do it because they knew it was a lot of work, but they knew it was such a special thing to do. In the end, the decision was made that they would both feed their son. That way, they could take turns doing the night feeds.

The next step, the hardest step, was making their bodies think that they were pregnant and about to feed a baby soon.

They did their research and bought the supplies they would need to do this naturally. They didn’t want to inject hormones or any type of medicine in their bodies, if at all possible. Once they had breast pumps, lactation snacks like special brownies and cookies, and organic lactation pills, they were ready to start the process. It was going to take from 1-3 months for them to begin lactating so they wanted to make sure they had enough time.

It took them awhile to get the hang of everything because what they didn’t realize, was how time consuming it was going to be. They were required to pump every 2 hours at 20 minute intervals. Work made it nearly impossible to do so they asked to go part-time so they had more free time and their boss was more than happy to give them all the time they needed.

A month in and everything was going well. Neither had succeeded in producing milk yet, but they could tell it wouldn’t be long. Their breasts were getting bigger and they ached, much like they would if they were pregnant.

Pumping every 2 hours around the clock meant they didn’t get much sleep at night, but they just figured it was practice for when the baby came. They enjoyed the alone time they had together before their lives were going to change. Even though they weren’t taking pregnancy hormones, their libidos still spiked and almost every night the soft kisses turned into sex, they didn’t complain though.

One night while they were sitting in bed on their phones with the breast pumps hooked up, Serena had a thought. 

“You know, I read online that there was another way to help induce lactation.” Serena said as she turned and looked into Bernie’s eyes.

“Please tell me it doesn’t involve more pills.” Bernie groaned. She hated taking pills and she could barely handle what she took already, the calcium pill was the hardest and biggest.

“Nope, no pills and it can be used along with the pump or instead.” Serena replied.

“Well, what is it?” Bernie asked. Serena touched Bernie’s lips, which made her gasp. “My lips? Oh, you mean...oh wow, why didn’t I think of that?” Bernie said. She was a bit excited, if she was honest.

“Wanna try?” Serena asked and raised her eyebrows.

“Yeah, sure.” Bernie replied.

Once they unhooked from the pumps, put everything away and got undressed, they laid down and faced each other in the middle of the bed.

“This is so strange.” Serena giggled. It’s not like they hadn’t played with each other’s breasts before, but this just felt different. It’s like they were going to do this for a purpose and not just for pleasure.

“It is. How do you want to do this?” Bernie asked as her hand reached out and palmed Serena’s breast, causing her to moan.

“Do you wanna take turns?” Serena asked then copied Bernie’s hand on her breast.

“No, I want us to enjoy it together, if we can. Oh god.” Bernie moaned when Serena rolled her nipple between her fingers.

“I think we can make it work. Scooch down to the middle of the bed. I’m going to flip around. It’ll be like 69 but with lesbians!” Serena laughed.

“Oh my god, Serena.” Bernie laughed and rolled her eyes.

Once they got into the position, they started by palming and playing with each other’s breasts. They both loved how big they had gotten over the last month and it turned them on.

“Are you ready, Bernie?” Serena asked as she thumbed Bernie’s nipples.

“God. Yes, Serena.” Bernie groaned back.

“Ok, together then.” Serena replied and leaned forward to capture Bernie’s erect nipple in her mouth as Bernie did the same.

The feeling of the other one’s lips around their nipple made them both pull off and shout. They had both enjoyed the feeling of being the receiver and the giver of nipple play, so when they got to experience the sensations at the same time, it was almost too much for them.

When they had spent 5 minutes sucking and pulling on a nipple, they released them and watched how they glistened from the saliva and the pucker as the cold air hit them. When they tried to reach for the opposite one, Bernie realized she was having trouble due to them laying on their side.

“I can’t reach the other one, Serena.” Bernie huffed.

“Me either. Let’s try something different.” Serena replied. Lay on your back for me.” She said as she sat up and moved to the top of Bernie’s head.

She got on her hands and knees and hovered over Bernie, making sure her breasts were above Bernie’s face and that Bernie’s breasts were directly below her mouth. As she leaned down to capture Bernie’s other nipple into her mouth, her breasts simultaneously lowered to Bernie’s lips.

“Mmmm.” Bernie moaned with Serena’s nipple in her mouth, the new position making everything feel so much better.

As they enjoyed the stimulation, Serena noticed wetness forming between her legs, she wasn’t surprised by it because having her breasts and nipples played with always turned her on. She was curious if Bernie was the same way so she shifted her weight onto her left hand and snaked her right hand down Bernie’s torso as it found its way between Bernie’s legs.

“Oh fuck.” Bernie gasped around Serena’s breast. She hadn’t noticed that Serena’s hand had moved. Since they were doing everything together, she decided to copy Serena and went searching for her clit.

“Jesus, Bernie.” Serena moaned when Bernie’s hand reached its destination.

They got a good rhythm going with their fingers and mouths and soon both of them were moaning and gasping like crazy.

“Inside. I need you inside, Serena.” Bernie panted when she felt like she wasn’t getting enough to get her closer to orgasm.

“Me too.” Serena gasped. It was trickier for her to get her fingers into Bernie because of the angle, but she managed.

As they both shoved 2 fingers deep inside one another, they screamed. Their slow rhythm felt glorious. It was like they were fucking themselves because they could feel the vaginal walls of the other at the same time they felt fingers inside them. It was a different and very pleasurable experience. It wasn’t like they haven’t fucked each other at the same time before, this was just something totally different. It might’ve been because of the extra stimulation on their nipples that made them feel this way.

“Fuck. I’m so close, Serena.” Bernie moaned into the breast above her mouth.

Serena was quickly getting closer to the edge as well, thankfully because she was starting to lose her balance as she was leaning down with only one arm. Hearing how close Bernie was and knowing how close she was, Serena quickened her fingers and sucked Bernie’s nipple hard. Bernie came hard and squeezed Serena’s fingers like a vise which caused Serena to let go as well, cumming so hard she swore she felt juices run down her thighs.

Once Bernie’s walls unclamped and released Serena’s fingers, she pulled them and moved to lay her head next to Bernie’s as she laughed into her neck at what they just did.  
“Oh my god.” Serena laughed.

“That was amazing.” Bernie sighed. “I like that instead of the pump.” She chuckled and turned to kiss Serena on the lips.

“A little more work, but way more fun.” Serena breathed.

They continued using their new method of inducing lactation and it made their marriage stronger, not that they had any issues to begin with.

2 weeks before their baby was due to be born, Bernie & Serena were doing their nightly routine of getting ready for bed and doing what they called ‘making milk.” They’d start out by making out and exploring the soft skin of each other and it would soon turn into them suckling each other’s breasts. Some nights they would take turns and other nights they would find a new way to do it together. It made them feel closer to each other and it satisfied the fire in their bellies.

This whole lactation induction thing was making them feel like horny teenagers. They were worried about how they would feel when their baby was here. Would this fire die down or would they struggle with taking care of a newborn while keeping up with their libidios? Neither of them knew the answer currently, but they would find out and would deal with it if the problem arised.

Everything was going great as they began sucking on each other’s erect nipples. They were getting aroused and were playing with each other’s clits when suddenly something happened.

“Oh my god. Serena!” Bernie shouted in shock instead of pleasure.

“What?” Serena gasped. Bernie’s fingers were still on her clit and she couldn’t help but moan at the sensation.

“Your milk. It came in!” Bernie chuckled as she popped of Serena’s breast so she could look at it.

“Oh my god, really?” Serena beamed as she looked down at her breast and saw that her nipple had a bead of milk on it. “This is amazing.” She laughed. 

“Yeah, now we can feed our son.” Bernie smiled. “Well at least one of us can.” She chuckled and dropped her head onto Serena’s shoulder. She felt like a failure. Serena’s milk had come in and they had started this endeavor at the same exact time.

“Oh, Bernie. Yours will come in soon, love.” Serena cooed as she kissed the top of Bernie’s head.  
Bernie was always so hard on herself and Serena hated seeing that so she was always reassuring her. It made Serena sad to see her wife struggle with self-esteem. It was as if Bernie was a little puppy that Serena had to train.

“I know it will. I just can’t help but feel jealous, that’s all.” Bernie smiled and looked into Serena’s eyes before leaning forward and kissing her lips.

“I’m jealous of you, Bernie.” Serena said when they pulled away.

“Jealous of me? Why?” Bernie asked.

“Because you’re gonna get to taste my milk until our baby comes and honestly, that is so hot.” Serena moaned.

“Oh fuck.” Bernie gasped before latching onto Serena’s leaking nipple and moaning around the bud.

“What does it taste like, Bernie?” Serena gasped and threw her head back. This was a totally new sensation to her and she was even more aroused than she was before, which she didn’t think was possible. “Touch me, Bernie. I’m so close.” Serena panted as her hips moved uncontrollably.

“Yeah? Are you gonna squirt all over my fingers with cum as you squirt all over my tongue with milk?” Bernie moaned into Serena’s ear as she pulled off her nipple for a second. She knew what she just said was super dirty, but it really turned her on and hoped it turned Serena on too.

“Oh god, Bernie. Fuck me, please.” Serena moaned loudly. She was so close to cumming that she was sure she would orgasm the second Bernie touched her.

“Mmm, your milk tastes sweet, a little like almond milk.” Bernie moaned around the nipple in her mouth. She moved her fingers from Serena’s swollen clit to her entrance and pushed 2 fingers deep inside as she continued to drink from Serena’s breast.

“OH FUCK!” Serena shouted as she came all over Bernie’s fingers inside her, making her nipple tingle from the powerful orgasm.

“Oh, Serena, that was so beautiful to experience.” Bernie said quietly as she pulled her fingers out and rubbed Serena through her orgasm. When the sensation got to be too much for her, Serena gently pushed Bernie’s hand away. Bernie then shoved her fingers inside her mouth and sucked Serena’s juices off of them, moaning at the taste as the salty mixed with the sweet milk.

“That felt amazing, Bernie.” Serena sighed. “What did it feel like to drink from me?” She asked.

“Oh it felt amazing. It turned me on so much. To be able to taste your milk while I fingered you was so arousing.” Bernie moaned. She knew it wouldn’t take much for her to orgasm.

“I’d like to take care of you now, Bernie.” Serena said as she positioned herself so she was mouth level with Bernie’s breasts.

Serena took her sweet time and licked around Bernie’s nipples as her fingers scratched around her belly, avoiding the space between her legs completely.

“Please don’t tease me, Serena.” Bernie gasped. She was about to take matters into her own hands and bring herself to orgasm quickly, but she didn’t want to feel her fingers on her, she wanted Serena’s.

“Shhh, I’ve got you, darling.” Serena cooed before wrapping her lips around Bernie’s nipple and touching her clit and rubbing quick circles.

“SHIT!” Bernie screamed when she finally climaxed. Serena rubbed her through the aftershocks before she moved up to lay next to Bernie and kissed her lips softly.

“Did that feel good, sweetheart?” Serena asked when she saw Bernie get her breathing back.

“Yeah, it felt amazing. Thank you.” Bernie smiled as she looked into Serena’s eyes.

“Of course, I always love making you feel good.” Serena smiled. They laid there in the quiet, both content with life and couldn’t believe they would soon have a baby in the house.

Their beautiful son was finally born, which they named Jude, 2 days after his due date and they were so in love. Everything was going great and they were so happy to finally be a family.

Bernie’s milk still hadn’t come in and it made her feel depressed. She wanted to help with night feeds, but she couldn’t. Serena assured her that now that the baby was here that it would come in soon because her body would hear the cries and get the message that she needed to feed their son.

Even though Bernie didn’t have any milk yet, she still wanted Jude to suck on her breasts. She wanted him to get used to both her and Serena feeding him when the time came. Serena would make sure that his tummy was full of milk and would hand him to Bernie and she would latch him onto a nipple and let him suck. It was more of a pacifier for him, but Bernie felt like it was doing something. 

A week and a half after Jude was born, Bernie was playing with the baby while Serena was in the shower. He hadn’t eaten for a couple hours and she could tell he was starting to get hungry. She didn’t want to disturb Serena because she really needed some alone time. She was exhausted from getting up with Jude in the middle of the night.

As Jude was whimpering in her lap, Bernie took her shirt and nursing bra completely off and started rubbing and playing with her breasts, trying to stimulate them and react to Jude’s noises. Bernie didn’t try soothing or talking to Jude because she wanted him to start crying because the more he cried, the more it will help her breasts.

When Jude began to scream, Bernie finally picked him up and cuddled him close to her breast. His mouth searched for a nipple and soon he wrapped his lips around it and began to suckle. Bernie started to cry because she knew he wouldn’t be able to get anything from her and he would just cry harder, but soon he began to make grunting and gulping noises. Bernie’s eyes widened and she looked down at her son. Her milk had finally come in and he was eating from her. She began to cry again, but this time they were tears of joy.

2 minutes later Serena came walking into the bedroom and noticed their son at Bernie’s breast. She wasn’t surprised because sometimes Bernie would do that to soothe him when he couldn’t be fed right away.

“I heard him crying and hurried as fast as I could.” Serena said as she walked over to the bed. “Bernie? What’s wrong?” She asked when she noticed Bernie’s tear-stained face.

“My milk finally came in.” Bernie smiled at her.

“Oh my god, really?” Serena asked as she got closer and sat next to her wife and baby.

“Yeah.” Bernie chuckled.

“Oh, Bernie, that’s wonderful!” Serena beamed and leaned forward to kiss Bernie on the lips. She knew Bernie was hurting from not being able to feed their son and even said that she didn’t feel like she was a mother because of it.

“I know, I’m pretty surprised myself, but so happy.” Bernie said with tears in her eyes.

Bernie finished feeding their son and put him down for a nap in the moses basket next to the bed before climbing back on next to her wife.

“I’m so glad your milk came in.” Serena said as she looked into Bernie’s eyes.

“Me too. I’m sorry for being so worried about it.” Bernie said and tilted her head down.

“Hey, no, you had every right to be worried. I was worried too.” Serena replied then kissed her lips.

Bernie deepened the kiss and went searching for Serena’s skin. It had been over a week since they had been intimate because of Jude being born and them being too tired to do anything once they put him to bed.

Bernie hadn’t bothered putting her bra or shirt back on because she was going to shower after Serena was done, so Serena reached up and cupped one of Bernie’s breasts.

“Serena.” Bernie moaned.

“Now that your milk is in, does that mean I get to taste it?” Serena asked Bernie as she gently palmed the breast, feeling milk on her hand.

“Yes.” Bernie gasped. She moved so she was now laying down on the bed and let Serena kneel between her open legs.

“Oh Bernie, your breasts feel amazing.” Serena said as she held both of them in her hands, noticing that they felt different than they had the last time she touched them.

“Please suck them, Serena.” Bernie moaned when Serena thumbed the nipples, spreading the milk around. It was actually colostrum as her milk wouldn’t come in for a couple of days. Serena couldn’t wait because it meant Bernie’s breasts were going to get bigger and fuller.

“Mmm, it tastes so good, Bernie.” Serena moaned when she finally got to taste the liquid.

“Oh fuck.” Bernie gasped and threw her head back. The sensation felt so different than it had before now that stuff was coming out of her nipples.

“So sweet. So delicious, Bernie.” Serena said as she continued to suck and began playing with Bernie’s other nipple. She soon switched to the other one and sucked on it hard.

“Shit!” Bernie cried out and then gasped because she suddenly realized that she had just orgasmed without being touched. “Oh god.” She panted.

“Are you close, Bernie?” Serena asked, not knowing what just happened.

“Um no, I think I just came from that.” Bernie chuckled.

“Really?” Serena laughed.

“I think so.” Bernie said, still trying to catch her breath. Serena reached her hand between Bernie’s legs over her sweat trousers and searched for her clit. “Yep, I came. Ohhh.” Bernie laughed which ended on a moan because Serena’s fingers were rubbing over her clit.

“Do you want me to stop?” Serena asked and stopped her hand.

“No, I want to cum again.” Bernie said.

Serena decided she wanted to touch Bernie’s clit directly so she had Bernie lift her bum up while she pulled her sweats and pants off and resumed her movements. She also began sucking on Bernie’s nipple again. She knew she probably wouldn’t get anything out of them, but the sensation would help Bernie along quicker.

“Want me to go inside?” Serena asked when she found a steady rhythm.

“No. Just faster.” Bernie gasped and tried pressing Serena’s head back onto her breast.

“Touch your other nipple, Bernie. Play with it while I play with your clit.” Serena moaned and sucked in the nipple hard.

“Ohhhh god!” Bernie nearly screamed as she came, forgetting their baby was right next to them.

“That was so beautiful, Bernie.” Serena moaned into Bernie’s ear as she rubbed her through her orgasm. She was close to climaxing herself, but she wanted to finish taking care of Bernie first.

“Thank you so much, Serena.” Bernie gasped. She knew her wife so well and knew she was on edge too, so she sneakily snuck her hand inside Serena’s pants. Serena was gonna get dressed all the way when she came back into the room but then she saw Bernie crying and forgot all about it. “You’re close aren’t you, Serena?” Bernie asked.

“Oh yes.” Serena gasped and threw her head back.

“I thought so. I know you so well.” Bernie chuckled. “What do you need?” She asked.

“Just your fingers. I’m right there.” Serena moaned. Bernie’s fingers sped up and soon Serena was gasping her orgasm into Bernie’s breast, trying not to wake their son up.

“I love you so much, Serena.” Bernie said and kissed her on the lips.

“I love you, too.” Serena smiled.

They both knew they should stop their method of inducing lactation now that both of them had milk coming through, but they really enjoyed it. As long as they weren’t taking away from their son and that they weren’t getting turned on when he was feeding, then who’s to say they had to stop? Plus it was putting a little spice back into their marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this one was enjoyable. I thought it was a little different from the other lactation kink fics out there(from what I've read)

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? Should I write more?


End file.
